sex and football
by Awesome-TreeFrog
Summary: Needless to say we won that game as I look over to Axel taking my helmet off, I watch his little blond making his over from across the field, and behind him stands what I now call my angel, but at that time, he was only my weakness. Let me start from the top, name's Seifer Almasy, best quarterback twilight high has to offer, sexiest blond in town and total Badass
1. I am Seifer

Pigskin soaring through the air, adrenaline pumping in your veins, and your breaths deafening you. Your legs throb pushing you with the last of your energy. You intercept the ball, pushing yourself harder towards the end field.

Although, that isn't me, no, I'm the blur of perfection hurling towards you, slamming into you like a freight train, listening to all the air in your body escaping in one harsh gasp, standing over you smirking because I just killed your dream.

Needless to say we won that game our flame standing at the goal line as your team walks away dejected, and as I look over to him taking my helmet off, I watch his little blond making his over from across the field, and behind him stands what I now call my angel, but at that time, he was only my weakness.

Let me start from the top, name's Seifer Almasy, best quarterback twilight high has to offer, sexiest blond in the town, and a total hard ass, I'm the best that's all there is to it, the gods of Olympus couldn't touch me.

There was a time when I wasn't so great, I had just moved to this town, I was just a ninth grader then, and maybe my whole reason for joining the football team wasn't just the love for the sport, but also a grey eyed brunette who's scar reminded me of my own.

I can never forget my first tryout when after all their drills I returned to the locker room last, I just wanted to collect my things and go home, how fortunate for me that my locker just so happened to be a few paces away from that very brunette, clad in only a towel at the time and dripping water down his perfect abs.

"Hey kid, see something you like?" His rough voice rang in my ears, I looked up to see his eyes narrowed and an eyebrow raised in confusion, I had nothing to hide, I could fight, and really a locker room is my element, plenty of objects to cause damage with here. "I do actually." I replied calmly and left.

The next two tryouts were uneventful and boring, the third though is when everything started, I opened my locker to retrieve my items and it was slammed in my face. "Fucking faggot, you just keep coming back,you wanna sleep with the team,eh? Is that why you keep coming back? You wanna just blow everyone's cock don't you?"

I recognized the kid, he was a freshman like me just trying out for the team, " is that what you want? Are you even on the team?," I replied with a bored tone, "because honestly I think I'm the only one who's good enough for it." I finished opening my locker again and grabbing my bag.

"No one wants you on this team, stop showing up. " honestly it was background noise, though I did hear something that sounded like 'throw him a bone Leon'

Which fazed out just as quickly as I heard it, that was until I heard his husky voice ring in my ears.

"Hey kid," I turned to see him look away, sigh and look back, " we do want you, you are the only one who knows what he's doing, and please keep showing up." I nodded and turned away getting to the door before he spoke again. "If you are giving blow jobs, I'll take one." I stopped and turned back, his face was completely serious and devoid of any emotions, everyone else though, shock and discuss littered their faces, I burst out laughing and that is how my high school life started.

[A/N: okay, so just a little info about me, first off, I goddamn love seiner, because I can relate to Seif, specially because of how some of you authors portray him. Second, I wanted to write a story for them, and figured, meh, I'll just write what happened for me, truth just works. So this story is how I met what is now my ex boyfriend but whatever, I still think it's a good plot, I know what went wrong and what went right, so twisting it for these two is gonna be fun.

-Ivan]

I'm running for what feels like forever, sweating like a bitch, and feeling crippling pain from my side and legs, as I pass coach I see him nod, relieving me from the torture, I drop to my hands and knees gasping for air, and hoping a breeze would pick up, I feel drenched.

"That how Leon had you last night Seifer?" I look up stupid Tidus has a shit eating grin, so I flick him off and drop to the floor, the concrete burns but I can't care right now. "No actually, that's more like how I had him." I could hear all the guys laughing, fuck it, let them have their fun.

I struggled to my feet and headed for the showers, throwing my sport gear on the ground, just like everyone else was doing, I stood under the cool spray and closed my eyes, bad idea, because at that moment someone decided to cup my balls, I flinched and spun around glaring at the guys all acting nonchalant, "how is it I'm the gay one here yet you all molest me more than I ever will you?" I ask not expecting an answer.

"Cause if you do you'll get a boner, and we all know you'll go for Leon first, long as we stand behind him we're good." I sigh looking at Tidus, I love the guy but damn does he suck. I turn back around, I don't need shit about how I watch them lather up or god forgive I do look and they start rubbing soap on slowly like they're in a porno. It's relaxing up until I feel someone right behind me. "Tidus seriously cut that shit out." I growl out, too much in one day is too much, I ball up my fist ready to attack until two arms circle my waist and pull me against a body. "Not Tidus." He whispers in my ear and I almost whimper, ALMOST, because I Seifer Almasy do NOT whimper. I hear woops and cat calls from the team, if only it wasn't so painful to be in his arms like this. "Seif, baby, I know I'm always on your mind, but thankfully for us all it's just your boyfriend. " boyfriend? Man I wish, Leon lets go and turns to him, why is it so painful to be In his arms? Because he's only ever close to me here, next to the team with Tidus close by, why? The team knows I'm gay, and Tidus is social and the best foil for Leon, he can get away with touching me because it's all just a joke.

I step into the spray one more time before leaving the showers wrapping a towel around my waist and opening my locker, i can't help but think, this time next year I'll be a junior and Leon will be gone to who knows what college in who knows where area, cause I don't wanna know how far he'll be, I hear wet feet behind me and know who it is already, "hey Axel, wussup?" I throw my shirt on before dropping my towel and pulling on my boxers, I see him going through the motions, opening his locker, moving his things, he looks at me and looks away, I sigh.

"I'm sorry man, it's just... he knows you like him and he just stomps all over you," he slams his locker shut slinging his bag over shoulder, I pick mine up as well, "just pisses me off when people do that, it's not fair to anyone when you string somebody along." He runs his hand in his short hair and turns to me, his eyes look sad, that's no good, Axel's eyes were always shining.

So I say the one thing that'll cheer us both up, "sea salt?" He beams taking off, sprinting towards the ice cream shop, though I'm right behind him and about to pass him up, but lets face it, he's letting me, we don't call him Flame for nothing, also not just because he's a pyro, his fascination with fire has nothing to do with it, or that ice prince name I got would mean more than just how I am on the field... shit.

We fling open the door and the girl behind the counter smiles already grabbing our treats, I throw the money on the counter and Axel hands me my popsicle, we walk out and towards the clock tower, only when we get there we aren't alone, there sitting in our spot are three kids a fat kid, some chick, and a blue eyed blond, that right there is when I lost Axel, blue eyes and blond hair are his weakness, back in ninth grade, after all the homophobes had been kicked from the team Axel jumped at the chance to date me, joined up and everything, I knew there was no chance at all that we would ever work out but I agreed to be his friend and that was better for us in the end.

Somehow we ended up this way, sun was setting, I was leaning on the clock, fatty and chick were cuddling, and Axel he was making his new blond laugh, he was sitting close to him, the two from where I was were gonna be the damn honeymoon couple forever, I could just tell. As we walked home Axel rambled on, "his name is Roxas, he's in eighth grade now but he'll be with us next year, Seif, I'll see my little Roxy everyday, it's gonna be blah blah blah..." his words kinda blend together for me after that.

It had been a couple of months, our team won its last game with Leon as he was now off. Prom and all that jazz passed by and all that was left was the big end of the year party some nobody with a big house was throwing and promised liquor. So yeah I was going the whole team was, except maybe Axel, he would never bring his precious Roxy to a party like this.

I finished another drink walking around the huge house, there were so many rooms and people, it took a minute till I found the team, out on the back lawn so I joined, sat with them and laughed at the stupid shit they were saying, a few of the guys passed out. Leon, Tidus, and I kept drinking and went inside the house, somehow we had ended up inside one of the rooms playing truth or dare with some bimbos. One of them spun the bottle, landing on me and her friend decided to dare her to kiss me Instead of playing the game right. I don't remember most of the night, but this moment still haunts me, when I was pushed on my back and feeling her nails on my chest, her boobs rubbing on my skin and her breath, man her breath, I saw her puckered lips and panicked, if I ever have a straight moment I never want it to be with a drunk bitch, I pushed her off screaming, her friends began cursing me out or something, at this point Tidus and Leon stand grabbing the girls and leading them out, Tidus disappears with them and now it's only me and Leon, he walks back to me and I guess he asks me if I'm alright, but he just looks so perfect he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to him, I feel so good I wrap my arms around his neck and at that same moment he leans down and kisses me, we must had been there forever, but now we're on the bed and he's on top of me. We're naked now and I really can't remember how this happened he can't figure out how to go inside me, but I can tell he's trying so instead I get on my knees and take him into my mouth, I have only done it twice before but I heard I'm great at it, I suck on him and pump his dick with my hand, I can hear him making noises, so I move faster and he gets louder, I know he's almost done so I stay and look up at his face, feeling warmth and tasting salty liquid, and here's what really scars me, his hand is in my hair, he throws his head back and moans loudly "Cloud." He says and passes out. I gasp, pain pooling in my heart as I quickly dress myself and run out of there, when I finally get home and in my room I lose one tear before the rage appears, I slam my fist into the wall busting a hole into the drywall and scream, I kick the door and jump on my bed biting the headboard and crushing my pillow in my hands, I went to sleep after that.

I don't want to go to school on monday when I wake, I just know there's gonna be a million rumors and stories for what happened and why Leon was naked but I had no choice I had to go. The first one I saw coming, that I had tricked Leon into having sex with me because he wasn't gay and I couldn't take that for the truth the next was that he had used me and dumped me which led into I was only on the team because I was fucking all of them. I went through school like any other only less talkative and a bigger scowl that usual, I glared at anyone who was whispering about me and that pretty much ended it, at practice noone spoke to me, Axel stood by my side like he always does and when it was over I got my things and went home, just like I did my first year, only now I had Axel who grabbed his things and came with me,keeping quiet, at my house I showered and changed and he did the same the two of us stay in my room for a long time until he looked at me.

"He said some guys name and I ran." Was the weak way I started he had heard the rumors why would I lie to my best friend? I heard him shift and soon I was in his arms he pat my head and whispered that it would be okay and that he was there. Neither of us went to school for the rest of the week we just stayed in my room, I had a weight set and for the whole week we just bulked up and stay together. The summer went much about the same but we were running and doing other excessive exercise related things,the week before school started again we had changed I was muscular, he was taller and stronger, and we dress differently, he had on a long dark hoodie, me in a trench coat and beanie, he had gotten tattoos and let his hair grow, I had cut my hair short and I liked it that way.

[A/N: for a while my Axel and I really did dress that way, obviously not as flashy and cool as these guys but still. Also when we were in my room we had made out, it only made that point really confusing and made for a few awkward silent days though it was important for us, I don't think these guys needed or wanted that.]

When we returned to school the change was obvious. No one got in our way and all the gay related slurs they murmured before died they didn't even have a chance if I was the one who ruined their Leon so be it, I was gonna be so perfect really it was his fault. With Leon gone I took his place in the team and honestly I made it better.

Axel and I walked through school and we owned it now the seniors had no say, no one mattered to us we slept in classes,we would end up passing anyway, that was how it was we were dicks in a way and you respected us. Until one day as we walked through the hallway and heard sneakers squeaking, "you think cause those two are gay it's okay? " there was the sound of more struggling, "fuck you." A new voice spoke out it was filled with venom, Axel looked to me then the hallway so we went and there was his little blond, his arms held behind his back by two morons, he looked up his eyes widening when they landed on us, the leader of the shitty group turned "what the f-" he tensed he turned around cleared his throat and started again, "what the fuck do you want?" I pointed at Roxas and his goons let go quickly stepping away, maybe they weren't so stupid, Axel stepped up to the leader shoving him away and grabbed Roxas' hand. We turned and walked Away, fighting him in school was not worth it plus the bell would ring soon.

Fast forward to the start and we won a game I was sweaty and tired, I took off my helmet seeing Axel without his already as his blond was crossing the field, behind him an annoyance that would change my life.

Okay, so hopefully you like that so far this obviously won't be football heavy although it plays a big part in this, this will mostly be an experience I've had though I will be removing and adding some things, I'll tell you what every time, next chapter we all meet Hayner

-Ivan


	2. And so we begin

**Sorry this took so long, life and all that jazz. I promise I've already started the next chapter.**

The day I met Hayner was one of the best and worse days of my life. I walked up to Axel in what was probably the middle of whatever Roxas was saying at the time. I didn't want to be rude but I was dead on my feet.

"My cousin around, yeah? " the two looked to me as I approached I nod in greeting to Roxas and shove Axel a bit.

"Alright," I pull my arms back cracking my back and shoulders, "I'm heading home I'm just done." I take my shirt off stretching my arms above my head looking over to the strange blond behind Roxas, he's staring at my chest and really I can't blame him so I flex my muscles, I watch a blush spread across his cheeks, I raise my eyebrow and before I can do anything Roxas smacks my arm.

"You are coming with us right?," he asks me looking back at Axel, he looks between us a few times, "I mean you're best friends and all, you know all the coolest places in town, you guys are the perfect guides." He finishes with a smile but all I can think is _'please detract him so we can pretend it's a date.'_ The look in Axel's eyes are desperate, Roxas seems to be pleading, and the other kid, he looks bored, if I didn't love Axel like I do he could forget it, but because he'd be lost without me, "sure, I'll help you on your tour," Translation? _'I'll keep this little shit busy so you can make out' _I look down at myself and just feel gross after all this time "I really need to shower first."

With that it's how we're all back at my house Axel and I both in the shower, not like we haven't seen each other or showered together, now we're just closer. Roxas and his cousin are who knows where doing who knows what, there's not a lot of valuables so I'm not worried. Stepping out of the shower and to my room to change, the surprise is they found my room and now here we stand in our wet naked glory. "You guys showered together? " that other blond asks, his eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted to the side, perfect picture of confusion.

"Happens all the time in the locker room, so yeah. " Axel answers, heading to his drawer, there's enough of his clothes there that it's just his now, I take my towel off my waist using it to rub at my hair a bit before tossing it away. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Roxas has his eyes covered his face is red and that other one, I should really ask his name, has a red face and wide eyes, but I watch as he lowers his gaze before meeting me again.

"Changing? " I reply putting on my boxers grabbing the clothes I left out earlier, a black shirt and some jeans, put on my boots, beanie, and trench coat, and I'm back to being amazing. "Are you two exhibitionist or something?" Axel is dressed as well guess that's why Roxas is red, neither of them thought we were comfortable enough with ourselves that we'd dress in front of them.

"Nope," I put my wallet in jeans, looking over Axel and Roxas are really close to one another so I guess it's time to go, "but I am sexy enough that I should be." I smirk at the kid on my way out the door. We start out our night just walking around for a while, talking nonsense, laughing at any jokes we can come up with, Hayner, as I finally learned his name, turned out to be a pretty cool little hothead, like Roxas in a more physical package. We ended up at the movie theater and bought random tickets, it was great we started off by making fun of the movie but after a minute the lovebirds got into it and I was left sitting awkwardly next to Hayner listening to them make out, I couldn't sit there for the rest of the night, even if I was happy for them, so I got up, pushing past Hayner and headed out the door, I needed something but I wasn't going to buy anything in here, I need my money more, so I headed to a little corner store, I bought a soda and some gum, the doorbell rung and in walks Hayner going up to the counter and buying something, I didn't see what.

So I waited, I stood outside the door for him and we walked in silence, it was comfortable like when you know you're both lonely and simply being next to someone helps. Once we were around the clock tower I decided to do something, so I grabbed his hand and led him up, taking him over to the edge and making him sit, I opened my soda taking a drink and handing it to him, he held it for a minute then took a sip, he put the drink down and rummaged through his pocket taking out a pack and lighting a cigarette. "You smoke?" I stupidly ask as though I wasn't watching him.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, "please don't tell Roxas. " he turns to me and all I do is shake my head, I reach for it and I'm sure he thinks I'm gonna flick it away, but I put it to my lips and take a breath, the smoke is warm in my throat and I let it out through my nose, I smoked before, Axel was first to try, it was over vacation and we weren't worried. The summer was ours and it wasn't like we were out of shape, so we shared one pack and never smoked again. I handed back the cigarette taking my drink and had another sip.

"Aren't you a football player?," he questions, I nod. "Why the fuck are you smoking then?" I shrug and look up at the sky, at this point I'm not sure what to do, I'm almost done with my soda, I don't know a thing about this guy and I'm still exhausted. I can't figure out how to tell him I want to go home but I get saved by my phone.

"Where'd you guys go," I read the text out loud Hayner stamped out his smoke and stood, I followed him, we were back on the street when my phone went off again. "You guys didn't do anything dirty did ya?" I laughed, looking at Hayner and sending back "tell Roxas he tripped that's all the limp means." He punched my shoulder and laughed with me.

We saw them standing at the corner of the theater when Hayner stopped. He messed up his hair, ruffled his shirt and then did the same for me, I tilted my head when he took my hand in his, but when he started limping towards our keepers I had to stifle my laugh. Didn't work for long when Roxas looked at us, his eyes looked as though they would jump from his sockets. Axel was smiling and gave me a quick thumbs up.

The night ended on a pretty mellow note, Roxas didn't want to believe we were lying, Axel didn't care, so both Hayner and I got lectured about sex and getting to know each other so after walking both blonds home it left me and Axel to return to my house, it was closer anyway.

_**[A/N:**_ **things got pretty awkward for a bit between Hayner and I mostly because of Roxas so I'll try my best to capture it.**_**]**_

When we got to my room Axel jumped on my bed and stretched, "so you and Hanger." I was folding my trench coat at the time my back turned to him I placed it on my drawer top and turned to the bed rubbing my palms into my eyes.

"Hayner." I corrected him flopping onto the bed at his side. "Hammer, whatever, so what really happened?" He lay on his belly, his palms under his chin and his legs crossed at his ankles in the air, like a gossiping schoolgirl, "already told you the truth man." He held his hands up in mock surrender and slid his mattress out from under my bed, he rolled onto it and we spent a few hours just sitting in each other's company.

It was about three in the morning we decided to finally go to sleep, I never remembered waking up or going to school but I came to at the top of the clock tower, Axel next to me, Roxas holding his hand and Hayner sitting at the edge, one leg folded and the other hanging. I yawned stretching my arms above my head, "I'm gonna go to the store." I announced scratching my neck heading to the exit, I was taking my time the warm sunlight slowing me down I just wanted a nap at this point.

"I'll go with you." I hear Hayner shifting around to stand. "No! I mean, Axel can go with him, right?" I look at Roxas and even Axel seems confused, regardless he let's him go and stands up, he's behind me quietly and all I can think about is how quickly Roxas objected to Hayner coming with me, not that it mattered it was just strange he's normally very controlled and clearly states what he wants, I end up at home alone after that, I had gotten around to buying a little liquor and only got a buzz from it.

The rest of the night was spent staying up and looking out my window, I had seen Hayner walking down the street and assumed he was just heading home from Roxas' house, there wasn't much I needed to do and I guess today was just an off day.

_**Okay so this chapter felt kinda fillery to me, but I needed to get this out of the way so I can start what I call the crazy Roxas arc, so two things, we didn't have a clock tower but we did have this really tall tree house that no one knew who really built it or why, but that was our spot. Second, shits about to start getting all dramatic and like a damn telenovela but I swear it happened and I'll try not to exaggerate but for the sake of this story if it's necessary, so be it.**_

_**-Ivan**_


End file.
